Hukuo Machi
Hukuo Machi is an Original Character created by Athorment on April 30th, 2014. She loves patching any problem she encounters, can turn into a doll and/or change sizes (from mouse size to child size) to hide and can control 3 plushie dolls to do her bidding like a puppeteer would. Application Info Character Application Pending Name: '''Hukuo Machi '''Age: 17 Years old (117 Years old) Height: Human Form: 5'4, Monster Form 4'4 'Monster type/species: ' Tsukumogami 'Grade: '''Freshman '''Glamor item: ' Pinkie finger protection 'Character's Major: '''Expressive Arts or Home Economics '''Current Points: ' See Gabriela Heleia 'Natural weapons: '''Fists and kicks. Nothing out of the ordinary '''Trained weapons: '''Needle and thread (Though these are not ideally combat oriented) '''Weakness: ' * Mortality.- Can be damaged by any means that hurt humans and any living thing. Her small size makes her vulnerable to stronger and bigger oponents * Fire.- If caught on fire, she is unable to stop it effectively, thus it's dangerous for her to burn out her powers. * Combat.- Due to not being trained herself, Combative monsters and weapons can easily overpower her. 'SKILLS: ' 'Major Skills: ' * Thread Bending.- Similar to a form of telekinesis, she can manipulate individual strings. She has to touch them with her fingers and can't unthread clothes or manipulate those that have already been used. Always carries Spools for this skill. The Yarn/threads don't get any magical properties at all so they can be easily dealt with * Doll Form transformation.- She can turn into a doll of about 6 inches to 9. It protects her against Stabbing and cutting, but is still vulnerable to many other things like fire and things like water can become hindering * 2 Doll companions.- Using thread bending she can manipulate 2 small dolls to help herself specially when in a small size. The dolls don't have super strength and are but nuisances in a fight due to being easily disposable and not really combat oriented. 'Minor Skills: ' * Size Change.- She can change her height to turn from 4'4 to as small as the size of a mouse. She can also do the same with a needle. * Heightened Stamina.- She can physically outclass normal humans. * Heightened sight.- She can see better than humans when it's about objects that are near. To compensate, she wears glasses to see from afar. 'Personality: ' Ambitious, motivated, caring, considerate, cooperative, fearful, distant, courteous, perseveres, lacks self-confidence, forgiving, ditzy, friendly, shy, hard-working, honest, kind, Social approval required, dependent, clumsy. Hukuo is shy and nervous. Has trouble socializing and gets stressed when around large crowds. She doesn't mind solitude and spends her time working on hobbies like making clothes and dresses or making up to others by fixing theirs. Can be easily stomped upon and bullied because of this though. When motivated, she can get aggressively over-zealous and avoid sleeping for 1 or 2 nights as long as she can finish the project she is working on. 'Character's Background: ' She was a needle largely used in Japan during the first World war to make Uniforms and clothes for long periods of time. The Tsukumogami and Yokai legends had weakened over time due to the populance focus on dealing with foreigners, but still lingered in the cultural folklore. This Atmosphere bathed Hukuo's subconscious. At some point however she was given to a family that moved to America. There she witnessed (as an object) the hardships of starting on a foreign country from the grounds up. Patching clothes, she learned the paternal love towards the kids. This kept going from generations to come. toys changed, furniture was replaced, the house was restyled when money permitted it. From time to time she would fall between edges and retrieved, but one day they left her abandoned there in a corner for what seemed like months. Hukuo gained consciousness and her life as a yokai began. To this she calls her "awakening". The teachings of love & numerous hardships had been engraved into her mind and thus was not angry for being forgotten. Forgiving the family, she remained as silent as the bugs and as nimble as the mice, Always patching up things she found problems within the house to help. 'Roleplay Info: ' 'Roleplay example: ' Literature Example: Hukuo wandered around, arms crossed and hugging a backpack where she kept her materials, her hands only ever moved away from this protective stance to readjust her glasses. It seemed that not many students were around and she was thankful for that mainly because she couldn't manage hanging around large crowds of people yet. What was that that the headmistress told her? that the students were currently exploring some sort of castle beyond a door? Her attention was quickly stolen by the sudden appareance of a bouncing ball through the hallway. Hukuo froze up and looked at the object, but soon relaxed. Small steps were taken towards the spherical object and picked it up. Wondering why it's owner couldn't come and get it, she stood on the door frame to see a girl sitting on a couch Script Example: Hukuo: She looked between the girl & the ball and bounced it towards her. Though awkwardly so, the ball bounced a couple of times before ending up stopping just beside the chair. She blinked wondering what kind of Yokai Mei was, but was unable to figure it out. "I-I'm... Hukuo and you?" 'Roleplay schedule: ' I won't be online on Mondays and Wednesdays until 3 pm. I have saturday classes as well and will be online, but have to go back home at 2 pm and arrive at 5 pm. Unless something (uncommon) pops up, i should be able to come by the other days of the week and after the specified hours. Gallery MA-Hukuo_doll_Athorment.png|Doll Form|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-Hukuo-the-Needle-Tsukumogami-451235361 MA-Phase4_fight_Hukuo.png|Chibis Against the Elements (Event) Fan Artwork ma_hukuo_more_dooodles_by_coke_in_pebble_by_athorment-d7qkkj1.jpg|by Coke-in-Pebble|link=http://coke-in-pebble.deviantart.com/art/More-dooodles-467872023 Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Super-League Category:Monster Academy